


A Moment of Bliss

by HereInLies



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Implied Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz, Mind Sex, Mostly Pwp, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: Blowing up that plane had been one of the hardest decisions of her life. What came after it was even harder. But comfort comes in many shapes — including that of identical triplets who can do insane things with their mind.





	A Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



She had seen his face, in the split second after she had caused the plane to crash. Seen the horror and the shock and the devastation. He hadn’t understood. He hadn’t tried to understand. He had never really tried to understand.

He was too idealistic, too optimistic, too sure that doing things “the right way” would lead them all to some bullshit idea of paradise. He couldn’t see he was wrong — doing things “the right way” was going to get them all killed at best, or worse, it was going to get them locked up, get them experimented on.

Just no. No, no, no. She had been there, done that. She was not going to let that happen again. Not to her. Most especially not to her baby. This baby needed to be brought into a world where she, or he, was safe and loved and supported. She would not allow her child to spend their whole life being hunted.

This child was special and deserved to have a life that reflected that specialness. Marcos didn’t get that. But the sisters did. And the fact that they did was the only thing that was making her feel less alone right now.

She hadn’t cried. Not really. She had made a decision to take down that plane, knowing how it would end, and she was sticking by that decision now. Those bastards deserved to die for what they did to her. For what they wanted to do to all of them. 

But she couldn’t deny that she felt like a part of her heart was broken into pieces. That a part of her that she had never known existed until Marcos came into her life was damaged beyond repair. That there was a possibility she would maybe never be whole again.

Yet then, just at the moment when she was starting to question her choices, starting to doubt her purpose, starting to wonder if there was a way that Marcos would ever forgive her, the sisters were there, all three of them, like they knew what she was thinking.

Okay, they probably did know what she was thinking. They couldn’t keep themselves out of her head, and with all the emotions running through her, she couldn’t control herself enough to force them out.

They sat beside her on the bed, one of them on either side of her and the third by her feet. She could never tell which was which at first glance.

“Does it matter?” one of them asked her when she mentioned it to them. She figured that was probably Esme. She seemed to speak the most for her sisters. Sophie smiled the most. She was the one down by Polaris’ feet, it would seem. That left Phoebe on her left side, the one who was gently stroking Polaris’ arm with her soft fingers.

“Do you know what we do when we’re sad?” Phoebe asked, and the three of them looked at her in such a way that it told her exactly what they did when they were sad, and she wasn’t sure if it was her own mind wanting to see it play out — it’s not like she hadn’t experimented many times before — or if it was the sisters’ influence making her think she wanted to see it play out, but she found herself whispering, “Show me,” to the sisters, and all three of them smiled at her.

They didn’t touch her at first, except for Phoebe’s fingers on her arm, but she felt their presence. She felt their touch almost everywhere at once — on her lips, on her neck, on her breasts, on her stomach, on her legs, _between_ her legs.

Her body arched up, her head tilting back as she let out a soft cry. 

“Feel us,” Esme breathed. “Feel us everywhere.”

Polaris could only moan. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, sensations creeping over her every nerve. She could feel pressure on her clit now and deep inside her cunt. Her hips were moving, almost of their own accord, rocking against a touch that wasn’t there but felt so real. She found her lips parted, her breath coming in shallow spurts. Her fingers clenched, gripping the sheets below her.

“We’re surrounding you,” Esme said. “You’ve never felt anything like this before.”

The sensations became more intense, invisible touches stroking her harder and deeper and longer until she thought she was going to explode. 

Through a narrow slit of her almost-closed eyes, she noticed the sisters seemed to be enjoying all of this too. All three of them had shifted into more comfortable positions, their legs spread, their chests arched. They seemed to all be slowly rocking up into nothingness, the same as she was, and she wondered if they could touch each other and her at the same time.

Perhaps to answer her question, Esme slipped a hand into her own blouse, covered her own breast, and Phoebe and Sophie both moaned, the sound seeming to go straight to Polaris’ clit. She couldn’t control the whine that left her mouth.

Then Esme turned her head to look directly at Polaris, and the look in her eyes told her everything she needed to know.

And she needed it. Needed it desperately.

“I want us … to come …. together.” The words slurred coming out of her mouth, but she knew the sisters understood.

Almost as one, they shifted positions again, this time Esme and Sophie lying beside Polaris, Phoebe stretching herself out across the end of the bed. All of three of them copied Polaris, bending their knees and spreading their legs, arching their backs and tilting back their heads.

Polaris closed her eyes. The sensations had slowed for a few seconds, but they were heating back up now. Her body felt so full. She knew she was dripping. The pressure on her clit was just rough enough, just fast enough.

“You’re so close,” Esme murmured beside her. “Just a little longer.”

Polaris found herself shifting her legs to open them a little more, arching up even higher to meet the sensation, then whimpered as the pressure on her clit became even stronger, the invisible touches between her legs moving much like fingers would.

She felt all other awareness leaving her. All she knew was the heat between her legs, the steady, building pressure, and the soft sounds of panting all around her.

She moaned, letting the sound rip out of her throat, and around her the sisters copied her. She was so close, so so close ... 

And then there. 

The sensation changed, just a little, found a new spot, and Polaris was crying out, her body in spasms, her muscles out of control. She heard the Frost sisters cry out at the same time, and all of them were lost, in a blinding whirl of pleasure and heat and bliss.

It took Polaris awhile to come back to herself, and when she did it was to see the Frost sisters now with their hands on each other. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, and the three sisters all turned their heads to look at her.

“Don’t thank us yet,” Esme said. “We aren’t done with you yet.”

Polaris nodded, her hands automatically going to her jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them down her legs. Before her, the Frost sisters were shedding their clothes as well.

A part of her knew this wasn’t the way to heal her pain, but she also knew heartbreak wasn’t going to be healed in a day, and anything that could keep away the pain was worth it right now.

She let Sophie help her slide her underwear down her legs, and she groaned when Esme stroked her bare flesh with one slim finger.

No, this wasn’t going to heal the heartbreak, but it was the best pain reliever she had at the moment, and she was going to take full advantage of it while she could.


End file.
